Chapter 34
Fierce Pride is the 34th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Rave Master. Haru continues to struggle against Shuda, gaining the confidence to stand his ground despite his heavily wounded body. Meanwhile, Musica easily overpowers both Poosya and Rugar 70 whilst Elie lies on the ground, unconscious. Summary Impressed by Haru's determination to arise victoriously, Shuda praises him only to shortly afterward ambush him with another attack from his Ballettänzer Flare; stating that determination alone will not make him win a fight. However, Haru continues to rise despite the gravity of his attacks. Shuda, looking down on Haru, explains that when he throws his weakness away, strength is sure to empower his body. Albeit, Haru solely grins and reminds him that he has something to fight for. Haru rushes towards him but Shuda is quick to lunch another attack. They look at one another as Shuda visibly overpowers Haru, who is wondering what to do next. Meanwhile, the force of the attacks causes Plue to almost fall off the invisible floor. He looks down, sighing in relief that he was able to grab onto the edge just in time. At the same time, an angered Musica glares are Poosya and Rugar, while Elie lies on the ground after being attacked by Shuda. The two Demon Card members ready to attack in combination, but before Poosya is able to use his Dark Bring, Musica appears behind him and sends him flying with an attack. Not wasting time, he grabs Rugar by the face as the latter is shocked by his speed, having his face squished sequentially. Musica, asking if he can feel the pain, sends him crashing on the ground with a powerful punch. Rugar tries to attack, but the Silver Claimer employs his shield, which shatters Rugar's attack into small triangles. Poosya, with his Glue Tear, takes a hold of the triangles and, revealing that said attack is their combo technique, sends them down on Musica. However, he manages to dodge them all and tells them that he can also control silver from a very young age. He uses his Silver Whip to send them into the air and ends the battle with his finishing move. As the two fall defeated on the ground, Elie wakes up and calls Haru's name, with Griff standing next to her. Musica runs to her while asking if she is alright, Elie responding affirmatively. She looks around for Haru, but is soon told by Musica that he is still confronting Shuda. Looking up and smiling, Elie wishes Haru good luck. Above, Haru ponders his next action, coming up with a plan as he runs to Shuda's location claiming that he has figured it out. Clashing swords, Haru states that he knows the weak point of the Dark Bring; urging him to try and attack again. Shuda, left speechless, kicks Haru in the face attempting to get rid of the Rave Master, who claims that the weak point of the Dark Bring is the fact that the wilder is only able to target the area around the opponent. Unphased, Shuda ignores Haru and employs his attack once again. A shocked Haru stares with wide-eyes. The hefty explosion encompasses both of them, causing the people around to wonder the outcome. Haru falls back whilst asking Shuda if he is insane, only to have him remind him that his Dark Bring has no weakness; making it impossible to stop. With a bloody face, Shuda grins at the Rave Master. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Shuda: Rematch *Hamrio Musica vs. Rugar & Poosya (concluded) Weapons, Techniques, and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments Dark Bring used *Ballettänzer Flare *Glue Tear Techniques used *Ballettänzer Zeffrea: Explosion *Delta Cannon *Silver Shield *Omega Ray *Gosperion Silver *Silver Whip *Silver Spear Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship *Immense Durability *Immense Endurance *Silver Claiming Items used *None Navigation Category:Shuda arc